


Пикник на краю света

by Akitosan, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: В Эдо идут дожди, а у Хиджикаты командировка.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Utsuro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Пикник на краю света

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Стояло дождливое лето, и осень обещала быть такой же дождливой. От ливня с ветром не спасали ни зонты, ни прогноз погоды, ни подогретое сакэ.

На улицах Эдо можно было проводить соревнования по плаванию: настолько система отведения воды не справлялась с нагрузкой. Все работали как проклятые, а Хиджикату срочно отправили на пикник. Ну, то есть ему дали странное задание, и пришлось подчиниться, хотя сам он предпочел бы остаться в Эдо и помогать ликвидировать последствия выпадения аномальной нормы осадков.

Хиджиката думал доехать до Терминала на машине, но та затонула на середине пути, и пришлось добираться вплавь. В туалете он переоделся в сухое, но это мало ему помогло: он все еще чувствовал себя так, словно его окунули в чан с ледяной водой и забыли вытащить.

Глядя в безбрежный звездный океан из иллюминатора, Хиджиката мог думать только о том, как по прибытии на новое место службы съест целую чашку риса с майонезом. А новая работа — сопровождать на прогулки особо опасного преступника — быстро превратится в рутину. А потом этот месяц закончится, и он вернется в Эдо.

К своим.

***

Поначалу прогулки особо опасному преступнику не полагались, но через два года безупречного поведения (хотя, судя по документам, у преступника просто-напросто была апатия и безразличие ко всему) режим смягчили. Однако прогулки необходимо было совершать ночью и вне тюремных стен. Почему руководство тюрьмы шло на подобный риск, Хиджиката так и не узнал. Тем более, это казалось странным, что этим преступником было чудовище, что ввергло Землю во мрак.

— Офицер Хиджиката, буду сопровождать вас на прогулках в течение месяца. Ваш прежний надзиратель подал в отставку.

Чудовище сидело на полу с закрытыми глазами и молчало. Выглядело оно как обычный человек: длинные светлые волосы, спадающие на плечи, острые ключицы, черная юката. Почему не тюремная роба? Похоже, с послаблениями начальник тюрьмы слишком уж перестарался.

— После полуночи приду за вами, — закончил Хиджиката. Чудовище открыло глаза и посмотрело на него — на мгновение Хиджиката порадовался тому, что между ними есть решетка.

— В Эдо снова дожди, Хиджиката-сан? Это Земля плачет по мне.

Больше он ничего не сказал.

***

Работа оказалась легкой. Как Хиджиката и думал — пикник на краю света. Чудовище по имени Уцуро всю ночь бродило по пустому пляжу или сидело на песке и равнодушно смотрело на неподвижную водную гладь. Хиджиката держался поодаль и наблюдал: вот и все, что от него требовалось. Днем его заменял другой надзиратель, а сам он отсыпался. Первые дни были тяжелыми, поскольку Хиджиката привык относиться серьезно к любому делу, но вскоре до него дошло, что его присутствие по сути бессмысленно. Бессмертный убийца при желании мог вынести всю тюремную стражу, не то, что его одного, и убежать, просто… не хотел?

Зачем же ему был нужен ночной страж?

***

Уцуро стоял спиной к Хиджикате, и волны омывали его босые ноги.

— Скучаете по Эдо, Хиджиката-сан?

Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности. Уцуро редко с ним заговаривал: возможно, тоже приглядывался все это время. А может быть, просто не хотел говорить с кем попало.

— Да. А вы скучаете по Земле?

— Вот еще.

Хиджиката вспомнил, что в досье говорилось, что Уцуро — создание Альтаны. Вдали от земной Альтаны он предположительно должен был умереть, но он жил и чувствовал себя прекрасно. Или ужасно, если хотел умереть, — об этом тоже упоминалось в досье.

— Там все еще дожди? — спросил Уцуро безжизненно и холодно. Лучше бы молчал.

Хиджиката вчера говорил по видеосвязи с Кондо-саном и узнал, что систему водоотведения усовершенствовали, жителей эвакуировали, а дожди все еще идут. И что будет дальше — неясно. А Хиджиката застрял на пикнике, и ему предстоит еще две недели хождений по пляжу за тем, кто и не думает убегать.

— К сожалению, да. А вам так нравится океан? Никогда прежде не видели?

— Только космический.

Уцуро развернулся к Хиджикате. В лучах восходящего солнца его волосы казались почти золотыми, а в глазах застыло странное выражение. Печаль? Мрачное веселье?

Почему-то Хиджиката очень захотел получить ответ на вопрос, заданный из вежливости: что же ему нравится? Но Уцуро уже не смотрел на него и отвечать не стал. Он медленно побрел вдоль берега, Хиджиката — за ним.

— Пора возвращаться, уже светает, — сказал Хиджиката.

— Я еще немного побуду здесь. А вы можете возвращаться. Не беспокойтесь, никуда я не денусь с этой милой планетки.

Хиджиката, разумеется, не собирался никуда возвращаться без своего подопечного. Уцуро уселся на песок, скрестив ноги, и довольно доброжелательно осведомился:

— Никогда не пробовали строить замки из песка, Хиджиката-сан?

— Нет. Но я готов вам помочь. Уцуро-сан.

Хиджиката впервые назвал его по имени, и Уцуро оценил этот несомненный шаг вперед.

Потом они строили замок — какой-то диковинный, с лабиринтами и башенками. Вскоре пришлось прерваться, потому что стало совсем светло, и настало время возвращаться под своды тюрьмы.

Уцуро зашел в свою камеру и после того, как Хиджиката задвинул засов, вдруг сказал:

— Вы спрашивали на берегу, нравится ли мне океан, а я вам так и не ответил. Так вот. Мне нравитесь вы, Хиджиката-сан. Так что, думаю, скоро в Эдо будет солнечно.

Хиджиката сразу и не нашелся, что на это ответить. После совместного строительства песочного замка ему тоже немного начал нравиться Уцуро, но он пока не знал, как облечь это в слова и стоит ли это делать, если через две недели он уедет.

Впрочем, если бы ситуация в Эдо действительно улучшилась, это бы изменило его планы.

— Завтра достроим замок, — ответил Хиджиката.


End file.
